Childhood Memories
by Angel Of Sorrow
Summary: Altena decides to get our three favorite women to come to the Manor, and listen to hilarious stories of their childhoods!
1. The Many Letters

Angel: BUAHA(cough)HAHA! I'm back from the NOT DEAD. Heh. Well, more like I'm back from my withdrawal from fanfic society after Noir: Outtakes was removed. (SEE FANFIC ADMINISTRATION?! NO SELF INSERTION..OR SCRIPT FORMAT…JUST ME BEING CRAZY..AS USUAL) :P That was the only..er..'story' I was willing to finish. Cause I was actually having FUN writing it.

Just so you know…this is like, sort of an AU…but the story line and stuff is the same. Read it and you'll see what I mean in later chapters, hopefully.

Disclaimer: Banana phone! Uh..I mean. I don't own Noir…its characters, or anything relative to it. Sucks, don't it? Yeh. Thought so.

Rated PG-13 for language only.

**Childhood Memories**

_My Darling Chloe,_

_I'm going to spare you the unnecessary and really bad innuendo for now.—_

"YAY!!"

—_Lucky you. But, I'm afraid I have to send you on another mission.—_

"Aw crap."

—_You will meet the child and her friend and bring them to the Manor.—_

"YAY!"

—_And please stop interrupting because it's ruining the flow of my beautifully written letter to you._

"…."

_Much better. So as I was saying, bring them to the Manor, for I have many things to tell them. Thanks! Luv ya! :)_

_-Altena_

"Thanks! Luv ya!" Chloe imitated Altena in a very, very girlish and high pitched voice. "Hmm? What's this?" she resumed in her normal (not very, very) girlish and high pitched voice. There was more to the letter.

_P.S. Don't ever do that again._

"Pshh. Whatever." She reread the letter, looked over it, and turned it to the back, just to make sure there weren't anymore extra statements. But oh, what's this? A little more? Uy. Persistent as ever aren't we?

_P.P.S. (or P.S.S. I keep forgetting which) Don't talk back to the letter, Chloe. You know that's bad._

"….yes Altena," she responded to the (key word) INANIMATE object. Chloe sighed, got up off of her uber-fluffy bed and walked toward her armoire. She opened the old fashioned doors and gazed at the seven cloaks she had the option to wear.

"Hmm...today's Monday right? Ok, that's good." So it was decided. She reached in and got the cloak with a post-it attached that said, "MONDAY" and got ready for a long day of traveling.

After 10 minutes of putting on her complex clothes and accessories, Chloe set off towards her destination: Paris…which happened to be quite a long walk from her little safe house in Sevilla.

She sighed, "Why couldn't Altena trust me enough to drive a car? I mean really. I'm past the age minimum." Something poked her side. She looked down and saw a paper airplane.

That could only mean one thing.

Another letter.

Crap.

She reluctantly opened it.

_My Darling Chloe,_

_That's because I don't trust your judgment on turns. And also because I love to see you suffe—_

The word was crossed out.

–_being healthy by walking. Besides, you don't get any exercise by driving. You'd just get fat. And we don't want that now do we? I didn't think so. See you soon! And stay fit!_

_-Altena_

"That bitch," She muttered. Something poked her head. Chloe reached up and took the annoying object that disturbed her perfect magenta hair. She looked at it.

Uy. Here we go.

_My Darling Chloe,_

_I heard that. Now move along hun, my patience is wearing thin. And when that happens, I ruin that mini Kirika shrine of yours that you love and adore.—_

"NO!!"

—_That's what I thought. Now GO!_

_Much love,_

_ Altena :)_

And so, with much hatred, Chloe marched off (car-less) towards northern France. Good luck, Chloe. You'll really need it.

Angel: Chapter 1 finished..kinda short but eh. wutever. So review, cause I really wanna continue this!!! Don't make me lifeless! That's not cool. Seriously.

Trust me (like you ever did anyway), I promise this will get funnier. If it doesn't you can flame me all you want. I can take it, I'm a big girl. XP


	2. Bad Luck

Angel: Fwaa. Chapter 2 is here! I didn't think my story was all that good, guess I was proved wrong. :)

**Awesome Possum: **Err. Remember I said…alternate universe? Yeh, the legal driving age is part of that :P

**M. Kye:** Uhh, what's IMHO? Is it like…I'ma ho? Heheh, sorry. In the parenthesis, it would have "AN" for obviously, an author's note, otherwise it's part of the story. I'm not trying to be mean. That's what my friend says. Oh and the legal driving age…just read the answer thing above.

**Oo Xel-chan oO: **Thanks, but I don't like tortilla chips. If you give me Pocky I'd be extremely happy. That stuff is addictive like crazy. I buy like, three boxes every week. XD

**Any of the reviewers asking:** I know it sucks Noir: Outtakes was removed, that's why I made a xanga to post them up. I'll get them there as soon as I can. But, I'm just really lazy. You'd better prop them too.

Disclaimer: Same as the first chapter. I don't own Noir, and (regretfully) Noir doesn't own me. PWNED by my friend :)

**Childhood Memories**

WEEEEER!!

…pomp.

"Dammit! That's the thirty-ninth time!!" Chloe yelled as she plucked yet another paper airplane from her gravity-defying hair.

Ever since she'd left the safe house, Chloe kept receiving letters from Altena urging her to pick up the pace. And it was annoying the hell out of her. But if she wanted to survive severe paper cuts, she'd have no choice except to move faster.

"Damn you Altena!!"

That wasn't a smart idea.

WEEER!

"Oh crap," she knew that sound from anywhere.

Another plane….

…which meant another annoying letter from her oh so beloved 'mother'. Damn Altena had a good arm, not to mention good timing too….depending on whose side you favor.

Fearing what her mother figure had written this time, Chloe suddenly broke into a sprint, hoping she could outrun the damn thing.

Unfortunately for her the wind picked up, making the plane glide even faster.

…pomp.

Ha! It caught up and landed in her hair once again. Poor girl.

She stopped running, pulled out the letter from her mane and for no reason at all, read it.

_My Darling Chloe,_

_Quit your damn complaining and move it!! I need to tell you and your friends something VERY important. And, like I said, if you don't go quickly I destroy your mini Kirika shrine._

_Lots of love,_

_Altena_

Chloe sighed loudly, the frustration getting to her. She hated it when Altena threatened to demolish the mini shrine. Surprisingly, Altena had never touched it. Damn her.

Really.

"Eh well," she shrugged, "can't do anything about it," and continued on her (not) merry way.

Amazingly, Chloe made good time. Already she was in Madrid after four days of walking…and running from maniacal paper airplanes.

Still. It would have been easier to take a car. Or a taxi.

Hmm…a taxi…

She stopped walking, looked across the busy street and spotted a vacant cab. Quickly, Chloe walked over to the taxi driver and said, "Paris. Now."

"Sí señorita," he replied, and started the car.

Chloe got in the vehicle, sat back into the seat and visibly relaxed. She was very happy that no letters were being sent to her in the cab.

"Now this is much easier," she said after five minutes of driving. Suddenly the car jolted to a stop.

"What the hell just happened?" the assassin demanded.

"Eh, traffic señorita," the driver explained, "maybe it'll take…ten minutes?"

Something hit the windshield.

….Damn Altena.

Chloe got out of the car and retrieved the letter. After getting back inside, she opened it.

_My Darling Chloe,_

_I told you not to use a car. You'd get stuck in traffic when you could have saved time walking. You never listen to me. I'm ashamed. Really, I am. I taught you better than that. Anyway, you'd better get your butt to __Paris__ soon. Or else._

_-Altena_

The young assassin sighed in defeat. Altena was right. It's easier on foot.

Eh well. Chloe was already in an air conditioned cab. They never have that in the Manor. So she decided to savor the moment.

And yet…

"Damn you bad luck! And damn you traffic!!"

Angel: Let's see, the rate of my story…isn't too fast. Not making much progress, heheh. I suck, I know. So this may be a long story..not quite sure yet.

Is that possible? You know, to get to Madrid on foot in four days of nonstop walking and/or running from Sevilla? Tell me please, I'm not good at estimation…or timing.

Buahaha. I'm evil! I'm making you wait. Bet you're anxious for me to type up the stories of their childhoods ne? Well, keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. Fair enough right? Till next time! 10/20/04


	3. Retrieval

Angel: I know what you guys are thinking. The second chapter was really crappy. But that's only because I hadn't planned that previously. It was just an impulse. Really.

I only noticed this now. I've been using damn a lot. Chapter 2 I wrote damn like, eight times. (sweatdrop) I have huge problems. Damn, damn, damn, damn, damn oh and uh...damn. Heheh.

**Oo ZelasMetallium oO**: ....HUNDREDS?!?!? (sobs) Meh well.

Disclaimer: I don't have to say this every time right? Bleh. Whatever. But you get the idea. I don't own Noir, but! I _do _own a name! Nerpasof. One day I'll make it a company and make millions (of cents)!! MAHUHU(cough)HUHUHU!!

**Childhood Memories**

"Wah! Finally. Here!" the cloak clad assassin said with much happiness. After about a week of sheer torture from papers, Chloe (as safely as possible) arrived in Paris, and was now standing in front of the apartment building of a Mireille Bouquet.

She stepped out of the cab and walked up the stoop.

"Señorita! The cab fare! You didn't pa—"was all that came out of the poor taxi driver before a knife was produced and thrown very accurately in a matter of milliseconds.

"Heh. Heh. Heh," she smirked at the corpse.

WEER!

...pomp.

"Uy. I'm here, I'm here. I'm gonna get them, Altena!" Chloe yelled to no one in particular. Passersby stared at her and sweatdropped, but went back to their daily agendas when she gave them a menacing glare.

_My Darling Chloe,_

_It's not that. It's just, don't kill taxi drivers to get out of paying them. That's not cool. You're an assassin, not a murderer._

"...they're the same thing.."

..._shut up. Just, get the others, find a ride or something and get yer ass down here!_

_I'm waiting,_

_Altena_

Chloe crumpled up the letter and hung her head. After about thirty seconds of using the 'Keep Calm' technique (AN: Health class. Social Decision Making. x.X), she trudged up the stoop again and opened the door to the building.

Taking her time, Chloe climbed up the stairs towards her targets' room number.

Suddenly she stopped.

Realization finally hit her.

...Instead of her going all the way to Paris, why couldn't Altena send Mireille and Kirika a letter?!?!?!?!??!!?????!!!!

She facefaulted, and quite ungracefully I might add.

Chloe got up and rubbed her sore forehead, "Making me waste my time...."

Ah well, she couldn't do anything about it now. She was already here...standing in front of the door....procrastinating. Shaking her head vigorously and focusing on her so called 'mission', the teenager knocked on the door.

A soft and very familiar voice asked, "Who's there?"

She didn't feel like replying, so instead she just picked random things off her beloved cloak.

A lock....unlocked. And the door opened to reveal a mini shrine idol—err! I mean an amnesiac named Yuumura Kirika.

"C-Chloe?" the Japanese-looking girl stuttered.

The girl in question just remained silent, admiring her love's beauty.

Chloe blinked rapidly, as if coming out of a trance...and a very pleasant one at that. Which was most likely ECCHI!

Inhaling deeply, Chloe said, "Alright look, Altena sent me here to retrieve you two to come to the Manor—"

"... couldn't she have just sent us a letter?"

"I KNOW RIGHT?! SHE WASTED MY TIME!" she regained her composure, and continued, "So, come on. Pack your bags or whatever, get money and hurry up." she looked around, "Where's your friend?"

"Still sleeping I think," Kirika pointed to an unconscious Mireille on the bed.

Chloe got an evil glint in her eye, "I can fix that."

She walked over to the bed and produced a trumpet from her cloak.

Kirika sweatdropped, surprised that something like that could fit in Chloe's cloak and not weigh her down. "...hoo boy."

The younger assassin put the instrument to her lips and blew as hard as she could....into Mireille's ear.

The blonde jumped, "WAAAH! WHO?! WHAT?! WHERE?! HUH?!," she snorted and spotted Chloe. "...oh! ....it's....you. Greeeat!...."

Chloe smiled, "I love you too..."

Kirika looked hurt and muttered, "I thought you loved me."

She turned around. "I can prove that to you later—"

Mireille interjected, "THE HELL YOU WILL!"

Ignoring the blonde, she continued, "As for now, let's hit the road."

Five minutes later the three women were outside, for last minute checking.

Chloe proceeded, "So. Have we got everything we need? Let's see: Toll booth money," she checked her pocket, "Check. Cloak, check. Good looks," she glanced at a mirror and fixed her hair," Check. Obsessive crush," she glomped Kirika's arm, "Check. And....annoying bitch!"

"HEY!" Mireille yelled.

Chloe smiled. "Check!"

The blonde glared at the young teen with death in her eyes.

"Alright, we're ready. Let's go."

WEER!

....pomp.

"...PLEASE tell me that isn't what I think it is."

Kirika wriggled her arm free from Chloe's death-glomp and picked up the paper airplane.

"It's a letter from Altena," She announced.

The cloak clad teen muttered, "Tell me something I don't know."

Kirika read it aloud.

_My Darling Chloe,_

_I'm glad you FINALLY got the other two. After like, what? A week? Slow ass—_

"HEY! YOU TRY GOING ON FOOT FROM SEVILLA TO PARIS!"

—_I'd rather not. Besides, I'm old._

"OH YEAH, 32 IS OLD."

_Yes it is. In my world at least._

Mireille interrupted, "Um, you're talking to a letter. You know that right?"

"Yes, I know."

_Yes, she knows Mireille. Now, onto business: _

_GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE SOON. OR ELSE YOU KNOW WHAT HAPPENS CHLOE._

_Love love love....and even MORE love,_

_Altena_

"I really despise her letters," Chloe said.

"Yes, we figured that," Kirika answered.

"Anyway, LET'S GO. BEFORE SHE RUINS MY MINI KIRI—uhh. I mean. My mini Kiri—ERR. ...my mini Ki—ARG! LET'S JUST GO," a frustrated Chloe yelled as she wiped off some sweat. She thought, 'That was close.'

And so, the three of them piled into the dead taxi driver's cab and went on their way to the Manor.

"I'M DRIVING!!!" the cloaked one announced.

"SHOTGUN!!" the blonde one proclaimed.

"Back seat..." the other one sighed.

Along the way...

"Whoa! Look! Stonehenge!" Kirika pointed.

"That's impossible! Stonehenge is nowhere along the way to the Manor!" Mireille explained.

"But then what's that?" Kirika pointed again.

Mireille stared out the window and sat up straight, in pure shock, "That...that...that's....STONEHENGE! WHAT THE HELL?!?!?"

Chloe responded, "Don't ask. Just admire."

Up in the sky an Angel smirked.

Ten minutes later....

"Mireille look! Mount Rushmore!" Kirika exclaimed.

"Impossible!" She repeated.

"No look!" the Japanese teen pointed once more.

And so, Mireille looked. Her eyes widened.

Chloe said, "Lo and behold! The American Mount Rushmore!"

The blue eyed woman stuttered, "Wha-wh-what?!?!? WHAT IS GOING ON?!"

Once more, an Angel cackled in the sky.

After ten hours of spotting unusually placed famous monuments, the three women finally arrived at the Manor.

A brown haired woman walked up to them, "Welcome to the Manor my children."  
  
A blur of dark green passed by a dazed Mireille and Kirika.

"ALTENA!" the blur exclaimed and latched onto the priestess.

Altena grunted, "Nice to see you too, Chloe."

"So," Mireille started, "what do you want?"

"You'll see," She smiled.

Mireille sighed, "Gotta wait till the next chapter? Uy."

Angel: Wah! Finally. Somewhere! Heheh, so they arrived in the Manor! Yay! (attempts to dance) Happy now? Should be. :P It was freaking six pages long.

Thank you Watapout-san for helping me. :)

As for Altena's age, I'm not sure. She just LOOKS 32.

Altena: (throws Langon manuscript)

(rubs head)

Ahem. Anyway. If you guys have any funny ideas about what you think happened when they were kids, I'm open to suggestions. I'll do everything in my power (which isn't a lot) to make it as funny as possible (for me at least).

....I'm addicted to Nightwish and their songs like crazy. Thought I'd share that with you. :)

And remember: Tragedy is when I cut my finger. Comedy is when you fall into an open sewer and die. Till next time! Review! 11/01/04


	4. Mireille's TRUE Past

Angel: Thanks for the reviews my (probably not) loyal people. And now, on with the first childhood memory! Oh joy.

P.S. Sorry for the huge delay. MAJOR writer's block and….I was busy. Watching Noir AMV's, the holidays and stuff like that.

Question. The story of Noir takes place around 2010 right? Just want to make sure; because that's the year I'm basing it on.

**Oo ZelasMetallium oO: **Yatta! It works again! And to celebrate, let's get some…POCKY XD

**X ting: **Thanks, I know I'm going crazy. Oh wait, I always HAVE been crazy! Heheh.

Would you really hate to see me in person? I think not. I'd bet you'd become one of my best friends over the course of. Oh, say..6 years perhaps? …and also around that time become my partner in crime (or crime in partner, who knows). I'm just guessing though. (shrug)

And, I'm sorry! I forgot the GREAT WALL. (gets on knees) I'm so ashamed. I can't believe I forgot the ALLMIGHTY GREAT WALL OF THE PHILIPPINES—I mean...of CHINA. …yes. China…NOT the Philippines…(shifts eyes) I feel horrible now. Oh well.

**Section-Eight:** About the almost managing to inspire you thing, erm. Yay! On my side at least. And uh. Sorry, about the self insertion. Merely think of it as a cameo. :) And yes, I'll find a 12-step program for it. Perhaps I'll go join 'Wannabe Authors Anonymous'.

Onto the story!

**Bolded text is the past…aside from the title.**

Disclaimer: X-nay on the oir-Nay. T-T

**Childhood Memories**

"So, what do you want?" Mireille asked the brown haired priestess.

Altena just smiled. "Come inside and I'll tell you."

With that, she led the three women into the old building and into a nicely decorated library. On the right and left walls stood two ceiling high bookcases, most likely holding books on how to survive in run down buildings and such. At the back wall were two very large windows, showing a never ending field of ripe grapes. Covering the windows were very large and silky red drapes. And in the middle of the room was an old armchair, sitting in front of a very large, soft looking rug. (A.N. Not very good at descriptions. I like being vague. It's fun.)

Altena then sat in the huge but still in good condition armchair. She gestured to the three assassins, "Please, have a seat."

Kirika looked around, "On what…? There aren't any chairs."

"She meant on the rug, Kirika," Chloe sighed.

"…oh," she said and sat down next to Mireille. The magenta-haired teen glared with envy.

"I have called you here," dramatic pause, "to tell you about your past."

They waited for her to continue.

She blinked, "…no interjections?"

"Why should there be? I finally get to know who killed my parents," Mireille replied.

A sweatdrop formed at the back of Altena's head.

"Y-yeah, about that….The story about your family? It's uh.. it um. It's a…" Altena mumbled the rest.

"It's a what?" the blond questioned.

"It's kind of a. Err…it's a…," she mumbled again.

"A what?!"

"It's a lie, man! A freaking lie! Your parents weren't killed!" the priestess said louder.

"….what?" she said very seriously.

"You see…" Altena explained.

**A twenty-one year old version of a certain brown haired woman was tending to her grapes. After a while she heard the engine of a black 1999 Corolla approach.**

**The car came closer to her and stopped a few yards away. The passenger door opened to reveal a middle-aged man with a young blonde girl holding a brown teddy bear.**

**The unknown man made his way toward the priestess, with the girl in tow. **

"**Altena, I presume?" The man asked in a deep stern voice.**

**She nodded grimly.**

**He visibly relaxed and spoke in a higher tone, "Oh, good. Here's my daughter. Her name is Mireille, and this is her bear, Bubbles. Can you please take care of her?"**

**Altena facefaulted. She got up and rubbed her head, "I just met you, dammit. Why should I take care of your own burden?"**

"**Um…because. I want you to?"**

**She tapped her foot and crossed her arms, waiting for a better reason.**

"**Okay, okay. I'll pay you 2,000 US dollars!"**

**The woman smiled, embracing little Mireille, "My long lost daughter!"**

"**So you agree?" Roland Bouquet asked with hope in his voice.**

"**Only if you pay now. Oh right, and my fee is an extra $5,000" She smirked.**

"**1000"**

"**4500"**

"**2000"**

"**4250"**

"**25,000—I mean—!"**

"**DEAL! 25,000 dollars it is!" Altena smirked once again.**

**Roland blinked multiple times. Then he cursed himself silently while abusing the ground he stood on.**

"**Dammit, dammit, dammit, dammit!! DAMMIT!!" His face contorted in frustration, "Seventh time in one day!! If this keeps up, I'll WAAAY in debt very soon!"**

"**Daddy?" little Mireille asked in a cute voice, "What are you doing?"**

**Roland stopped ranting. He stared in his daughter's innocent blue eyes and sighed deeply. No one could resist her disturbingly cute face.**

**He plastered on a smile, "Nothing, dear Mireille. This woman is just going to be your….erm, babysitter for a while…."**

**The little Corsican glanced at Altena, "Why?"**

"**Because Mommy and Daddy have to go somewhere for a while."  
**

"**Why?"**

"**Because we need to."**

"**Why?"  
**

"**Just because."**

"**Why?"**

"**Well, why not?"**

"**Then how come my brother gets to go?"**

"…**er…it's his…bar mitzvah."**

"**But he's not thirteen yet, and we're not even Jewish!"**

"…**.erm…I meant it's his communion."**

"**We're not Christian!"**

"**Oh ho…that's why I said communion. It's a Catholic thing," he responded, hoping this was the last of his curious daughter's questions.**

"**Oh.."**

**Roland sighed with relief.**

"**But—"**

"**Uh, we have to go now, Mireille," He interrupted before more questions could emerge, "Say goodbye to Daddy," holding out his arms, he waited for Mireille to come to him.**

**The little girl looked a bit sad, but hugged her father, "Bye bye Daddy. I love you."**

**Roland Bouquet embraced his daughter for the last time, "Goodbye, my dear Mireille. You know I love you too."**

**In the background Altena could be seen, with her eyes glazed over while watching this sort of heart breaking show of family affection. She sniffed and wiped away a fake tear, "OK! Well, I have no time for this. Wrap this up and leave, please. I need to write letters to future Noir candidates."**

"**Yeah, yeah, yeah. I'm going," Mr. Bouquet said as he let go of Mireille. He turned away from his beloved daughter and trudged painfully slowly back to the awaiting car. 'Please be good, my little Princess….'**

**As the Corolla rolled away, Altena held her 'long lost daughter' to her side while the little girl waved goodbye.**

**Inside the car Odette Bouquet sighed, "I feel so guilty for leaving Mireille at the Manor. But she wouldn't have to be there if _someone_ hadn't bet all our money on one game!"**

**Roland's eyes widened, "It's not my fault I lost in poker! The entire thing was fixed!"**

**She looked at him skeptically, "Oh right. It's not your fault that you got drunk one night and decided for NO APPARENT REASON to play against the rival syndicate! We already OWNED Corsica!! We didn't NEED ANYMORE MONEY. The Soldats would have just given it to us if we were loyal enough, which we WERE."**

**Her husband shrunk in his seat, "Okay, maybe it is just a _little_ bit of my fault…."**

"**A LITTLE?! Do you _realize_ how much money we LOST?! We had over 2.5 _million_ dollars!! And NOW we only have 2 _thousand_ left!! You think that's only a _little_ bit of your fault?!? I think not."**

**He held up his hands, "Okay, okay, okay! It's my fault. But, we can't do anything about it now…"**

**"…..I guess you're right." **

"And yeah, that's pretty much it," the brown-haired priestess finished explaining.

"…..My parents. Abandoned me?!" Mireille shrieked, "SOME FAMILY THEY WERE!!"

"I'm so sorry, Mireille," Kirika sympathized while patting the Corsican's back.

Chloe tried suppressing her laughter in vain, "Hahaha! He left you!! Hahaha-cough-HA! That's so FUNNY!!"

Altena looked down, "Yeah, it is kind of sad and depressing and all that stuff…." She then smiled hugely, "But there's more. I still need to tell you about how Kirika and Chloe got here!"

Silence.

"I fear something disturbing is coming soon...." Kirika mumbled.

"Yeah, me too," Chloe agreed.

Angel: Ok, there you go. First memory thing. This is going to be the last chapter of Memories written in 2004. Oh dude. That's…weird and awkward.

But yay! I finally got this chapter out! Hehe, I'm sorry. I was just really stuck on that bolded part.

Anyway, review! 12/23/04


	5. Enter Uh, Fall Chloe!

Angel: Gomen, gomen! I keep fading out from this world called Fanfiction. Hehe –sweatdrop- It's just that I'm finding so many fun things to do. But don't worry! As loser-ish as it sounds, I keep a notepad with me in case any good ideas come up. And believe me I have a lot. You probably don't want me to ramble anymore ne? Okay.

P.S. Happy (very, very) belated New Year!

**Oo ZelasMetallium oO: **I'm sorry you didn't like the previous chapter, but. How could you HATE Mireille! She's AWESOME! And sekushii too. :3

**Cherry-ripe: **Of course it's funny! I mean, _I'm_ the one writing it. Heh, being too modest. And I'm glad you loved chapter three. I liked that one too. Hope this one's better though.  
Hai! Gambarimasu! (or however you spell it)

Disclaimer -yawn- Yeah, yeah. We ALL know I don't own Noir. Cause if I DID, I would have let Chloe live. :D

**Childhood Memories**

"Err…I'm sorry about what your parents did to you, Mireille," Altena apologized.

"Sorry doesn't cut it," The blonde muttered softly as she bowed her head. Just to add to the dramatic effect, her semi-bangs shadowed her closed eyes while everyone thought they heard sad, lamenting music start to play.

No one spoke, allowing Mireille to cope with her parents' decision in vain. Minutes passed by, and still not a word. Kirika held her partner's hand while the blonde quietly sobbed. Chloe had not been paying any attention at all; she was focused on cleaning her fingernails with her knife, with the most bored look on her face. Altena was carefully watching the Corsican girl, waiting for the right moment to speak.

She dared to break the silence, "Um. You know, the stories of how Kirika and Chloe got here are yet to be told…"

Chloe practically turned to stone, her eyes wide open (which probably wasn't really that wide) in shock. Even her cloak that had been swaying peacefully paused. Kirika froze, her hand still grasping Mireille's. The blonde woman slowly brought her eyes up toward the priestess. Both of them stared at each other. Once again complete silence took over, this time only about thirty seconds.

The corner of Mireille's mouth twitched. Gradually she brought it into a smile, then a smirk. Then she began to laugh somewhat insanely. The other three women stared at her and sweatdropped.

Altena said, "Uh. I see you've recovered," she muttered under her breath, "And quite a bit too fast, there."

The Corsican's laughter ceased abruptly, "Apparently."

"What happened to your hatred towards your parents?" Kirika asked.

"Oh, it's still there. Don't worry, I'll track them down and kill them myself."

"Eheh…yeah, about that, Mireille," Altena hesitated, "We killed them years ago."

"..Dammit!" she had a mock angry face. Then she smiled and shrugged, "Oh well. At least I get to hear how Kirika got here."

"Actually, Chloe was the one who arrived first," the priestess told them with a knowing smile.

The cloaked assassin choked on the wine she was drinking, "Shi—" Chloe saw the angry glare Altena was giving her, "—zz!"

"Really now?" Mireille looked intrigued.

"Yep."

**It had been about two years since little Mireille Bouquet had been left at the Manor. Surprisingly she enjoyed staying there, even if the place was just a rundown building surrounded by a large vineyard.**

**One peaceful day, Altena was out tending to the grapes and Mireille was inside playing with her bear Bubbles.**

"**Would you like more tea, Mr. Bubbles?" Little Mireille asked her fuzzy friend. As expected the bear stayed quiet, merely smiling his sewed on smile. That didn't matter though. A little bit of imagination could make her tea party seem like there was more than one person taking part. (That same imagination could also make the young girl believe Bubbles' threats to burn her hair off and look like a billiard ball come from the smiley face she made out of sand.)**

"Pshh!" Chloe scoffed. "You are so weird, Mireille."

"Hey! That's a normal thing between kids and their toys. I mean, come on! Kids these days play with their Barbie dolls!" the Corsican shot back.

"I wasn't talking about that."

"Huh?"

"Nevermind."

**A thud was heard outside. "What was that?" The now eight year old girl wondered. Being the curious child she was, Mireille went to the doorway to see what happened. To her surprise, she saw an open picnic basket.**

"**Food?" A magenta blob poked out of the opening, making the curious little girl jump back, "Guess not. But then, what is it?" She prodded the blob.**

**It wriggled a bit, then a head popped out of the blanket it was wrapped in. It was asleep. "A…baby?" Little Mireille asked out loud. She gasped and as quickly as her legs could carry her, Mireille rushed to where Altena was.**

"**ALTENA-MAMA!"**

Mireille gagged, "I called you that?"

"Yep," Altena answered with obvious humor in her voice.

"**ALTENA-MAMA! ALTENA-MAMA! ALTENA-MAMA!"**

**The woman in question cringed at the high-pitched annoyance. 'Just ignore it…keep your attention on the grapes. That's good. Okay, now fondle the grape a bit…very good,' Altena thought to herself.**

"**ALTENA-MAMA!" She was getting closer. Still, the somewhat young priestess tried in vain to ignore the voice. "ALTENA-MAMA!"**

'**Don't think about it! Just…focus…on the grapes!'**

**Little Mireille stopped in front of her. 'Dammit!'**

"**Altena-mama I found a baby!"**

"**I'm sure you did little one," she responded nonchalantly.**

"**No! Really! I found a baby!" the child insisted, tugging on Altena's sleeve, "I'll show you!" and proceeded to drag the woman to the basket.**

"**See?" she pointed to the little child inside.**

"**By the gods, you're right!" Altena exclaimed.**

"**I told you!"**

**The brown haired woman then saw a note attached to the basket. She took the short letter and began to read it. **

_**To whoever it may concern,**_

**_Please take her! We don't want to live our lives with such a burden on our hands. (She was an accident! And uh, don't ask us _how_ she came to be…please.) That's why we're giving her to you. :D Oh, and if you're wondering, yes. She _did _fall from the sky._**

_**Thank you! XD**_

**_-Rimelda and Madlax_**

"MADLAX?" Kirika looked surprised.

"You know her, Kirika?" Mireille asked.

"I think so.."

"Rimelda..? Where have I heard that name? Eh.." Chloe pondered.

**Altena sighed, "Another one.."**

"**So Altena-mama, does she have a name?" Little Mireille questioned.**

"GAZTH-SONIKA! I remember who Rimelda is!" Chloe burst out suddenly. Altena, Mireille and Kirika gazed angrily at the cloaked teen.

"…sorry."

**Altena removed the blanket and picked up the newcomer. The magenta haired child smiled hugely, her eyes (finally) open wide as well. Being the simple-minded baby she was, she clapped her hands in amusement and laughed cutely for no reason. This made Altena smile and say, "Aww! How cute! Let's name her…Chloe!"**

"**Chloe? What kind of name is that?" Little Mireille asked dumbly.**

"I agree," The present Mireille said. And the present Chloe just stuck her tongue out. She was very proud of her name.

"**It's a name perfect for a future assassin," Altena said with a dreamy voice.**

"**Assassin? What's that?"**

"**Uhh…it's like a…"**

"**Like a what?"**

"**Oh nothing. You'll find out in a while," she smiled.**

"**Okay…"**

"**Now, go back to your tea party with Mr. Bubbles," Altena suggested, smiling.**

"**Okay. But what about Cleo—I mean Chloe?" the little girl asked.**

"**Don't worry, child. I'll put her in one of our spare room—" The priestess was interrupted when Little Chloe had suddenly vomited all over her purple and white dress, "Ugh! Nastiness!"**

"**Eww.." Mireille scrunched her face while holding her nose, "You smell, Altena-mama!"**

**Altena outstretched her arms and held Little Chloe at the new distance. Then she ran inside to clean herself up while repeatedly screaming and slipping over recurring vomit.**

"Eww, that's so nasty," Mireille shuddered, "I didn't know Chloe was such a disgusting baby. I knew she was a bitch, but not a disgusting baby." Chloe stuck her tongue out.

"Yes, it was a very painful experience.." Altena sighed.

"Heheh…" Chloe put her hand behind her head, smiling nervously, "Sorry Altena."

"Oh, don't worry about it. I'm just glad you three are grown up now. At least I won't have to deal with it anym—" Just then, as fate would have it, Kirika began to vomit on Altena's black boots.

The Japanese teen wiped her mouth with a cloth and apologized profusely.

"Oh crap! I'm so very sorry Altena! I didn't mean to! I think the gallon of milk I drank was bad!"

"..You drank an _entire_ gallon of milk?" Mireille and Chloe asked dubiously.

"Yeah...and I think the expiration date was a week ago.."

"Eww!"

Altena just closed her eyes and stayed quiet, not moving at all, except for her twitching eyebrow, "It's okay, Kirika. I can burn this pair. I have ten more anyway."

"I'm still sorry!"

"It's fine. Just to make it up, you can take off my boots."

Kirika sighed, "Okay.." She moved toward and put her hands on Altena's shoes. Chloe's eyes widened, suddenly remembering something, "Noo! Don't do it!"

It was too late though, Kirika had already removed the left boot and was now in the process of taking off the right.

"You're going to kill us—" Chloe collapsed.

"What happen—" A moment later Mireille had as well. Kirika looked very confused, then a second later had joined the other two on the floor.

Altena gazed at the three passed out figures. She looked at their faces and noticed they all contained the same expression. Their eyes were shut tight, noses scrunched and mouths in huge frowns. Even the fire that had been burning in the fireplace was quite alive until a few seconds ago. It just burned out suddenly? What happened? The priestess's eyes grew a bit wide.

"My! Do my feet really smell that bad?"

Angel: Heheh. I love screwing with their untold childhoods. It's so much fun. I really had to force myself to sit down at the computer and type for long consecutive hours to get it done though. Meh, I'm happy anyway. Hope you are too.

Yes, that was Rimelda and Madlax from the Noir replica Madlax. Yes, I was pulling more than half of this stuff out of my ass. Yes, I was trying a new approach for the past, letting the present characters butt in when they wanted to. And YES, Altena _does_ have a severe case of…whatever you call it. I mean think about it. Those boots _are_ leather, and she seems to NEVER take them off. Only one word comes to mind: Nasty.

Anyway, the only reason why I wanted to update was because I missed the reviews. That should give you a clue, guys. If you're too dense to understand that, please review. 2/24/**05**


	6. Wanderin' Kirika

Angel: Ok, ok. I decided to stop being lazy and update this. So be happy whoever still reads my stuff. :P

I totally screwed up their ages though. Right before this chapter, they were:

Altena-23, Mireille-11, Kirika (not there yet)-8, and Chloe-infant

You know what? I'm too lazy to fix this. So I'll do it the easy way: Forget that Chloe was supposed to be a baby. She pulled a Hotaru and now she's 7.

Disclaimer: Blah, blah it's not mine.

**Bolded text is the past**

_**Childhood Memories**_

"Ahem, well. I hope everyone has returned to normal?" Altena said with a hint of embarrassment.

It took almost an hour for Mireille, Chloe and Kirika to regain consciousness after encountering Altena's putrid feet. Even afterwards, all three of them twitched every time the priestess made a move.

Chloe, while holding an ice pack to her head, said, "I told you not to do it."

"It's not my fault! You said it _after_ I took off her boots!" Kirika countered, also pressing a chunk of ice to her forehead.

"Well. Now that that's over, let's hear some more stories," Mireille digressed while painfully keeping a packet of frozen soy sauce on her face. (They ran out of ice, and had no meat in stock.)

Altena inhaled, "Very well. This time, it's about Kirika's arrival."

Chloe and Mireille perked up.

**It was yet another beautiful day at the Manor. The sun was shining, the sky was nearly cloudless, the birds were singing from far away, Mireille and Chloe (who pulled a Hotaru) were playing in the Noir ceremonial grounds near the ablution baths… yes, it was a good day.**

**Little Mireille was crouched behind a bush. She smiled and giggled softly, about ready to pounce on young Chloe. The unknowing girl was sitting on a boulder, looking into the still water of the bath, lost in her reflection. **

**Chloe slipped off the rock to take a closer look, then began to trail the water's surface with her fingertips. She sighed blissfully and stared some more. Eventually a blonde reflection started to form next to hers. Suddenly—**

"**Chloe-chaan!" Mireille cried happily as she pushed the other girl into the water.**

**Chloe had barely said, "Wha—!" before plunging into the bath. Mireille flashed a toothy grin.**

**But her smile faded when Chloe didn't resurface. A worried look crossed her face. Mireille stepped closer to the edge, and was quickly pulled into the water. Both of the girls came up, Chloe allowed only up to her nose to show while Mireille took an extremely deep gasp of air.**

"**You jerk!" Mireille said playfully, "You got my clothes wet! I'm going to tell Altena—" Chloe's head came up fully and spit a mouthful of water right into Mireille's face.**

**Unavoidably, the two friends began a water fight. It lasted for several minutes, until a hesitant voice broke it up.**

"**Water…" It was a little girl. She had unkempt, bushy brown hair and eyes, blue overalls, a white t-shirt and fashionable pink rubber shoes. **

**The child took a step closer, but collapsed a foot away from the edge. Mireille and Chloe looked at each other, then called and ran for Altena.**

"So… that doesn't explain where I came from."

"I'm getting to that, bossy," Altena said sarcastically.

"Wait, wait. We were friends?" Chloe asked, an odd tone in her voice.

"Yes, you two were very… close."

"Whoa, whoa!" Mireille interjected suddenly, "What was that pause for?"

"Huh? Wha? Get on with the story? Okay!"

"**So, my child. Who are you? Where did you come from?" Altena asked.**

**The little girl just stared at her pink shoes, troubled by something. She folded her hands in her lap and twiddled her thumbs.**

**Altena tried again, "What is your name?"**

**Mireille and Chloe were huddled together in the corner of the room, staying quiet, but listening intently. Mireille said something inaudible in Chloe's ear, and the other girl shrugged.**

**The new child heaved a sigh and for once, looked up and examined the room they were in.**

**It was a fairly small area. A rack full of old rusty weapons stood against one wall, a window was in another, a chimney with a rug of two women above it was on a third, and the doorway was in the fourth. **

**A table stood at the bottom of the window. It had pictures of Mireille and Chloe playing together, having a slumber party, grape picking, kissi—**

"HOLD IT," Mireille and Chloe exclaimed in unison.

"Please don't tell me you said we were KISSING," Chloe had an uncharacteristic look in her eyes. For once they showed panic. Pure, unadulterated panic.

"_I_ of all people? _I_ was with Chloe? I _KISSED_ CHLOE?" Mireille began pacing frantically.

Kirika, on the other hand, sat completely motionless after receiving the news. Her head was bowed, and her hands were in her lap, twisting her skirt with vigor.

"…Kirika?" Altena approached her with extreme caution, as if she was a bomb about to explode.

The Japanese girl still hadn't moved. Even Mireille and Chloe had enough common sense to stop their "No-we-did-not-KISS!" rants to stare at her.

The atmosphere became quiet enough to yield to Kirika's breathing. It was calm, and evenly paced. Altena brought up her head by the chin, and what they saw frightened them.

Kirika's face was contorted into an abnormally large and very uncharacteristic grin.

"Mireille, is there anything you'd like to tell me?" Kirika asked teasingly.

"What!" She said, surprised at Kirika's humored state, "Oh please! She's not my type."

"I agree! I'm not one for blondes."

Altena tried to finish the sentence she got cut off from saying. She _was_ going to say that they were just kissing Mireille's teddy bear, Mr. Bubbles, on his cheeks. But Altena enjoyed watching the two feud and rant. So she decided against it.

"I don't know about that, you two," the priestess joined in, "You look pretty cute together. You certainly were back then." Mireille and Chloe exchanged horrified looks. "But that's for later."

"**Child? What is your name?" Altena tried one more time.**

**Finally, after kind interrogation, she spoke, "My name?" **

**Altena smiled, "Yes, your name."**

"**I… I don't remember."**

**The priestess sighed, "Alright. Do you know where you came from?"**

**The little girl shook her head, "But. There was this paper I found in my pocket."**

**Altena held out her hand, "May I see it?" The brown-haired girl nodded.**

**It was a note from her guardians. It read:**

_**To whoever finds this child,**_

_**Bless you for taking our daughter in. Her name is Kirika.**_

_**We couldn't keep her, because we are low on money right now. But we know you will give her everything she needs to stay healthy.**_

_**Thank you again**_

"**Who wrote it?" Mireille asked loudly and without fault.**

**Altena winced a bit from the sudden noise, "It doesn't say." She turned to the little girl, "Kirika, do you know your parents' names?"**

**Kirika shook her head. "I don't remember anything."**

"**Alright, that's fine," not wishing to dwell on it longer, "Anyway, you will sleep in Mireille and Chloe's room. I'll get one of the nuns to add another bed there. Oh, and," Altena sniffed Kirika, "I'll take you to the bath and get you cleaned up."**

**Kirika nodded shyly and was escorted out with Altena.**

**Mireille and Chloe then headed to their room to play.**

"**Whaddya think of the new girl?" Mireille asked her roommate.**

"**Eh," she shrugged, "She's too quiet. I don't like it."**

"**Yeah. Me neither. Kinda scrawny, if you ask me."**

"You guys are mean," Kirika said.

"Heh, well. We like you now, right Chloe?" Mireille responded.

"Well. Duh. She's Kirika," Chloe stated as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Oh, oh. The best part's coming up!" Altena said happily.

**After Kirika's long, long time at the bath (exactly two hours of scrubbing dried mud off her body), she walked toward her, Mireille's and Chloe's bedroom. As she did, Kirika brought with her a towel, trying to dry her hair a bit quicker. The girl sighed a bit, sounding relaxed.**

**Kirika approached the door and was about to open it, but she heard something. There was a gasp coming from inside. A very excited gasp. Another one emitted through the door. A yelp followed. Then there was a very loud scream and what sounded like bodies hitting the floor. The whole time Kirika was looking through the keyhole in the door, with her eyes widened—**

"OH. MY. GOD." Mireille and Chloe yelled at the top of their lungs, "OH. MY. GOD."

"Ugh, please. You two were still very young. You were just playing an intense game of Twister," Altena told them.

"Wh-what?" Mireille asked, dumbfounded.

"Uh?" Chloe said, just as confused.

"Kirika got to the room at the last moment. Obviously, one of you became unbalanced and fell." Altena finished explaining.

"Oh," They both said with extreme relief.

Throughout the whole situation, Kirika had been sitting on a chair, laughing hysterically until she nearly passed out. She took her time catching her breath, then spoke, "You two are so cute!"

"Excuse me!" Chloe stood up, "I see no humor in this! There is _no way_ that I would be friends with this, this, WOMAN!" Chloe pointed at Mireille, who was standing angrily three feet away from her.

To prove her point further, the teenager closed the distance between herself and Mireille. She was about to make the last step when her foot caught on the rug, and she fell forward. Their lips met.

For the next few hours in the nearby Soldat village, the only thing people could hear were the screams of terror coming from the Manor.

Angel: Ha! After an over one year hiatus, I came back. I hope this chapter made you guys laugh.

Well. I'm feeling ambitious right now, so maybe I'll write another chapter. Pff. What a lie. :D

Till next time!

5/15/06

Edited: 5/16/06

After realizing what crazyhorse said, I decided to add in a few sentences which I initially took out. It doesn't change the chapter at all, just clarifies some innuendo. I just want to make sure I don't sound like some pedophile. )


End file.
